


More Than Just Friends

by thetardislandedin221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Porn, Crying John, Cute, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Happy Ending, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Moriarty's death theories, Nervous Sherlock, Sad John, Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Sherlock, blowies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetardislandedin221B/pseuds/thetardislandedin221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finally confesses his true feelings for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first fanfiction on this site so please be gentle!!!!! Thanks for taking time to read this if you do! Hope you like it!!!!!!

More than Just Friends. 

Takes place a couple weeks after "His Last Vow." 

Sherlock had been frantically going through files and hacking onto several different data bases in order to access information on how exactly and why his arch enemy, Jim Moriarty was back from the dead. He saw him shoot himself on top of Reichenbach and now he was in utter dismay as to how and why he was back, but mainly how. He had deduced several possibilities but narrowed it down to the two most logical: 1) This was a bluff set up by Moriarty's accomplices in order to create an uproar of controversy with London and the British government which was all a part of his "game." 2) Moriarty hadn't really died but it was just a show, although Sherlock hadn't yet to deduce exactly how he did it because he had seen Moriarty shoot himself in the mouth directly in front of Sherlock and had seen him fall back in his own pool of blood. Although he had seen Moriarty shoot himself, Sherlock had deduced one possible way in which he made it look as though he made it look real: He used a bluff gun that didn't have a bullet in it and when he shot himself the air recoil went off making it look real and Moriarty fell backwards and then the blood had been put there by either an accomplice or Moriarty when Sherlock wasn't looking, making it all a part of the act.

Sherlock was almost positive it was his first theory because although his second theory made logical sense, it was a nearly impossible act to perform due to the certain circumstances that they were dealt with. So Sherlock was an absolute mess trying to find something that had any record of Moriarty's existence or something that was connected to the man in any possible way but he couldn't seem to find anything that had even the slightest traces on him that made any logical sense. After several hours of what seemed to feel like meaningless research, Sherlock shut his laptop and stood up from his desk that he'd been sitting at since 6am, and now the clock read about 11pm. Sherlock had been searching for 17hrs straight, never stopping to eat or rest. He had gone mad, searching for a trace of evidence on Moriarty that would lead him to any conclusions but he came up empty handed which drove Sherlock absolutely insane.

In the midst of his rage, he heard the soft opening and closing of the door downstairs and now footsteps were ascending up the flight. Deducing quickly by the sound of the steps he made it out to be John, who had apparently been feeling incredibly restless judging by the heaviness of his steps. Sherlock turned around to see his friend walking in the door, looking worn out, tired and beaten by the world. He staggered in the door and walked over to his chair, slumping down into it, sighing and closing his eyes. Sherlock was quietly making deductions as to why John was here so late at night when he had a pregnant wife at home for him. John opened his eyes and looked at Sherlock, a hard, grim look crossed his face which meant that John had been fighting with Mary earlier, and John needed to get out so he left, going to the place he felt the second safest at, 221B on Baker Street. Sherlock finally decided to be the one to break the silence, deciding that it would make the situation slightly less worrying as it already was. 

Sherlock looked at John and said, "Hello, John. I'm sorry about your fight with Mary, I do hope that you don't feel too horribly." John looked back at Sherlock and sighed again, this time, heavier as he was a bit annoyed by the fact that Sherlock had said that and although it was obviously true, he still hated it when Sherlock made annoying deductions like that about the soldier because it made him feel rather small. "It's fine, Sherlock, nothing too big." Sighed John. Sherlock looked at John quizzically, and replied, "Obviously it was a rather big fight, and otherwise you wouldn't be here so late at night." John was now more alert and a bit more annoyed too. "Sherlock, please, I really hate it when you do that to me, it really bothers me, honestly." John snapped at Sherlock. Taken aback by this, Sherlock was hurt a bit, he didn't mean to anger his friend, oh, who was he kidding, John was so much more than just a friend to him, he was the love of his life, the one man that truly mattered to Sherlock, and the one person he was willing to die for because he loved John and he always had and always will. Seeing that John was beginning to get testy, he quickly added, "I didn't mean to upset you, John, I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?" Sherlock asked, sincerely, and hoping that his John wouldn't snap at him again. It broke Sherlock's heart to see John so upset and he wanted to make him better. John rubbed his eyes and said, "Oh God, Sherlock. I'm just so confused. I honestly don't know what to do with myself, one minute Mary is my wife and the next she's and ex CIA assassin, Jesus Sherlock, I am just so confused, we haven't talked for a couple of weeks and now that we're talking again, all we can do is fight and honestly, it is driving me mad. I don't know how much longer I can take it, Sherlock. I am so confused." 

As John said this, Sherlock could see tears welling up in his eyes and begin to roll down his cheek. Sherlock looked at John and said, "I'm sorry, John. Is there anything that I can do for you?" John looked at him, a bit surprised but at the same time incredibly grateful for the kind gesture as he remembered that Sherlock had promised him and Mary at the wedding that he will always be there for them no matter what, and that made John's heart swell. He smiled a bit which made Sherlock feel better, knowing that his friend was ok for now. John replied, "Oh God no, you really aren't too good with this type of stuff Sherlock, no offense, but thank you for your offer." John said, worried he had hurt Sherlock's feelings but Sherlock was actually rather relieved that he said no because John was right, Sherlock has absolutely no clue as to how to fix a relationship, he could solve crimes, crack codes, and fake his own death, but fixing relationships? That was out of the question. Sherlock moved over to his chair and sat down, taking in the comfort of the chair as he hadn't realized how tired he was from sitting at the desk all day doing research. 

He stretched his arms out and heard his back crack a bit, as he was sure John could as well. John looked at Sherlock with a question in his eyes, and said, "Sherlock, what were you doing just before I came up here?" Annoyed by the question because he was enraged hat he couldn't find ANYTHING on Moriarty and he was beginning to go crazy after mindless searching for nothing, Sherlock replied, sounding a bit arrogant as he was feeling irritated he said, "Getting the enemy. I was looking for Moriarty but I couldn't find anything, although I haven't gone deep enough into the case yet but I know that this is a bluff because Moriarty is playing a game with us. He thinks he's winning but he's really not. Oh no. He's on the losing side and he's alive, John. There was never sign of his dead body being on the roof after he shot himself. So he's still out there, John, right under our noses and we have got to find him." Sherlock said looking a bit crazed, which worried John but he was used to it. "Do you need any help?" John asked. "Yes, actually. Do you think you could go down to Scotland Yard and get the file on Moriarty? I need it desperately, John." Sherlock replied, hoping that John would get the file. "Oh, um, yeah, I can do that, sure, Sherlock." "Thanks, John. Chances are, no one is going to be down there at this time, so you can take my key with you and get in. But Anderson often does stay there late at night sometimes because he's got no one to go home to and he feels clever when he's there, thinks he's really clever, pretending to solve cases late at night, he isn't, obviously, but he feels better about himself when he's there. Usually he's just looking at naked women on the computer, only thing that really truly satisfies his tiny brain. But anyways if you see him down there ignore him, he's not important. The file is in a cabinet in Lestrade's office, go there, get it, and get out quickly." Sherlock said, finishing up rather fast, because he really did need that file. John ignored the comment about Anderson and said, "Alright, I will see you back in 45 minutes, then." Sherlock was back looking at his laptop again and replied, "No you won't, you won't be back here for at least an hour because the cabs are running slower tonight due to the heavy rainfall, so it will take you at least an hour probably more." Sherlock replied, staring intensely at his screen. "Ok then, see you soon. Oh and Sherlock, I have a question for you, regarding the time when you shot Magnusen and when you took the fall for me, surrendering to the government. Why did you do that Sherlock? Why didn't you let me take the fall instead? Why in God's name would you ever put your life in danger like that ever? Do you know how serious the consequences couldn't have been?! Sherlock, they couldn't have shot you right there on the spot, and if it wasn't for Mycroft, I'm bloody well sure they would've. Why in God's name did you do it?" John asked, looking at Sherlock with more concern in his eyes. Sherlock now was looking at John, a bit angry because this question had caught him off guard and he rarely was caught off guard and it made him feel rather insecure when he was. 

He answered John, looking at him with a bit of confusion in his eyes as to the fact that he wondered why his friend was asking him this question now and why John hadn't realized already that the reason why he saved John was because he couldn't bear to lose his friend like that, not after all he'd been through and especially not with a pregnant wife, oh god no, he could never do that to Mary or the baby, it would be too much for them. Sherlock did it because he was protecting him because he loved John so much that he was willing to die for him, even if it meant that he would never be able to physically see his love again, it still meant that John would live and be happy with Mary, and that killed Sherlock that he couldn't be the one to make John happy like how Mary did. He so badly wanted that connection with John, to profess his undying love he felt for the man, that even in his darkest hours while he was away he would think of John and how bad he felt about leaving him all by himself, and how much he wanted to be with him and make him happy and love him and be loved by him. He wanted John but he knew that he couldn't have him for now, but someday, yes, just not right now. But those thoughts about John and how happy he made Sherlock got him through those bad times and now that John had expressed his confusion about why his friend was acting this way, it broke Sherlock, because he had hoped that by now John would've realized that he had much stronger feelings for him than he showed publicly. Upset and hurt, Sherlock replied with a sad smile, an attempt to hide his true emotions and said, "Because Mary was pregnant and I knew that you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you let her raise the baby on her own." He said, holding back tears, and feeling the lump that was growing inside of his throat. John looked at Sherlock with an acceptance of what he had just heard and said, "Oh, thanks mate, yeah, um, I agree, thank you." John said, a bit flustered. Then he said, "I should probably go down to the place and get the file before it gets too late." Sherlock was back facing the screen again and said, "My key is on the side table next to your chair, see you in an hour and thirty minutes." "But you said just an hour before, why did you change?" John asked. "Because the roads are beginning to flood due to the fact that the rain is heavier, honestly John, I thought you would see that. Now go before it gets too late." John nodded his head and grabbed the key and headed out the door, into the pouring rain and grabbed a cab as soon as he could. 

He told the cabbie his destination and sat back in the cab, thinking about the conversation he had with Sherlock just now, wondering whether what Sherlock had said about him saving John because of Mary or if was for a deeper reason. Unable to find an answer for his question, he dismissed it from his mind as soon as he arrived at Scotland Yard. He paid the cabbie his fare and got out again into the rain and ran to the entrance. He put the key in the keyhole and twisted the lock open. He opened the door and was greeted with a blast of heat which John was extremely grateful for. As he was walking up the stairs to the office, he noticed a light on in one of the examining rooms, to his surprise, he found Molly working on an experiment, completely lost in her own world. Not wanting to startle her, John quietly ran to Lestrade's office where the file cabinet was and opened up the drawer and found the file he was looking for as it was clearly labeled "Moriarty, James." He grabbed the file and dashed out of the room, silently closing the door behind him.

As he was about to descend down the flight of stairs he had just gone up, he heard someone say "John?" He turned around to where the voice had come from and he found Molly standing in the door frame looking at him questioningly. He walked over to her and said, "Hello, Molly, sorry I was just getting a file for Sherlock, he needed one in particular and very promptly, sorry again, I was just leaving. Why are you here so late, by the way? It's nearly midnight." John explained, taking in Molly's response and reaction. She quickly replied, "Oh I was just doing some experiments on a new project I'm working on." She said, sounding a bit flustered. John nodded, he was still thinking about his conversation with Sherlock and was wondering if Molly knew anything about Sherlock's actions that he took at Magnusen's estate in order to protect John. Still wondering this, he asked Molly, "Sorry, Molly, but I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment about Sherlock?" Molly blushed, she was a bit embarrassed about talking about Sherlock with his friend because she didn't want to say anything that might hurt their friendship. She said, "Oh! Um, yes sorry, yes!" John replied, "Moly I was wondering if you knew anything about the incident that happened at Magnusen's estate a couple weeks ago and if you do I was also wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions about Sherlock as well." Molly nodded in reply, and John continued, "So basically I was wondering why the hell did Sherlock sacrifice his life for me? Is it just me or does that seem a bit out of character for him?" John asked, trying to read the expression on Molly's face, he was no expert like Sherlock, but from what he saw he could tell there was a mixture of confusion, sadness, happiness, and delight on her face. 

She replied this time less refrained and more sincere and less nervous, she said, under her breath making it so John couldn't hear, "Oh my god, he really does love him." "Sorry, what?" Replied John with a very confused look on his face. "Oh, no! It was nothing! I didn't say anything! Sorry, John you should go, it's getting late!" "No, Molly, what did you say?" John asked firmly, looking her square in the eyes, making sure he had her full attention. "God, you really don't see it?" She replied, a happy look in her eyes but he could see a trace of sadness as well. "See what? Molly what are you taking about? No one will tell me what is going on here! God can't I just for once get a straight answer around here?!" John practically shouted, frustration now rising in his stomach. Molly laughed and said, "Oh for God's sake John! The way that Sherlock looks at you! He loves you, John. Sherlock loves you." She said, smiling and biting her bottom lip down. 

John just blankly stared at her, now more confused than he's ever been. "Sorry, what?" John asked, although he already knew what the answer was, he felt extremely light headed as to what he had just heard, his heart began to pound in his chest and he felt as though it was going to burst right through him. Of course he loved Sherlock, but he was never sure that Sherlock felt the same way about him so when Sherlock left for two years, John thinking he was dead, he moved on and found Mary whom he was delighted to find by the way, but oh God, he wanted so badly to turn back time and tell Sherlock how he truly felt about him but it was too late, or was it? Even though he was properly married to Mary it didn't mean that he couldn't tell Sherlock how he truly felt about him. Excitement swelled up inside John as he felt a smile begin to form on his face. Molly was still smiling as well and she said, "Sherlock Holmes loves you, John." She giggled and was genuinely happy that John now knew. She then said, "Go on, go get him." And with that, John knew that he had to go and tell Sherlock that he loved him right back just as much as he loved John. As John ran down the stairs he ran back up and pecked Molly on the cheek and said, "Thank you Molly, so much." Then he continued to run down the stairs as fast as he could, running out into the cold rain and grabbing a cab and jumping on in. He told the cabbie Baker Street and as fast as he could go. 

The cabbie sped off and dropped John off at his destination. John then ran inside and up the stairs to where his true love waited. He was out of breath by the time he got to the top of the stairs and soaked from the rain but he didn't care. All that mattered was that Sherlock knew how he properly felt about him and nothing was stopping him from telling him now. Sherlock watched John from his place at the desk as John walked in and Sherlock said "Did you get the fi-“ but he was cut off by the sudden embrace of John as he pressed his lips down softly onto Sherlock's, kissing him gently but as it grew longer he became more rough in sensation as he realized that Sherlock was kissing him back, slowly but surely.

As John gently broke the kiss, he looked into Sherlock's eyes and began to caress his hair, gently playing with the soft curls. He then said, "I got the file, and I ran into Molly, she explained everything to me, and Sherlock, I want you to know exactly how I properly feel about you, and that is that I love you Sherlock, I am madly in love with you and I have been since the day I met you." He said this holding Sherlock's hand, still caressing his hair with the other. Sherlock couldn't believe what he was hearing. His heart swelled and he felt a sensation form inside of him, begging to get out. Smiling like an idiot, Sherlock got up from his seat and embraced John again and said into his neck, "Oh God, John, I love you, I have loved you since the day I met you and I have never stopped loving you since, and you don't know how good it feels to finally say that to you." He said and was pulled down into another kiss, this time it was far more passionate and hot than before, which drove Sherlock mad, he had never been with anyone besides Janine before whom he really didn't care much for seeing as he only used her to get something, but being with John was like something else, he was like a cold glass of water on a hot summer day, something that you couldn't live without and it made him feel alive. 

The kiss had grown progressively stronger and harder, and both Sherlock's and John's erections had grown quite large and were now throbbing. Sherlock broke the kiss and whispered in John's ear, "Bedroom?" His breath was hot on John's neck as it tickled his ear and made him beg for more. He nodded his head and Sherlock and John moved down the hall and into Sherlock's bedroom, shutting the door behind them so Mrs. Hudson wouldn't hear them. 

John then took Sherlock's face back in his hands and started to make out with him again, Sherlock felt extremely aroused by this and then licked John's lips, asking for permission to enter. John gladly opened his lips so that Sherlock could graze his tongue over John's, matching a rhythm with his, and making them both harder. Sherlock then pulled John down onto the bed and began to take his sweater off and then unbuckled his pants and then when those came off, and John was left in nothing but boxers, he playfully teased John's cock which had grown so large that Sherlock was worried that he might have trouble taking it. Then John began to unbutton Sherlock's shirt and then when that was off, he threw it on the ground and began to work on his pants, teasing him by going slowly, when his pants were halfway down his thigh, he growled at John, "Well get on with it, then." He said. John kissed Sherlock and kept on pulling the pants off until they were completely off and Sherlock was stark naked, seeing as he wasn't wearing any briefs today, which made John's cock throb. Sherlock blushed at the fact that he wasn't wearing any boxers but John didn't care, he actually found it to be quite sexy. John then took his own boxers off and threw them off the bed. He began to move down on Sherlock, reaching his cock with his mouth and then proceeded to place his member in his mouth, taking the tip in gently and then started to go down lower and lower until Sherlock's full erection was almost completely covered by John's mouth, making Sherlock moan low and loud and the feeling of the sensation that he got from John sucking on his cock. 

Sherlock bucked his hips into John's mouth which made John jump back a bit but he never took his mouth off of Sherlock. As John began to come down faster and faster on Sherlock, he shouted, "Oh God John! I'm close! But I don't want to cum this way!" Sherlock then pushed John off of him and rolled John over on his stomach so that Sherlock was promptly on top of John and then he started to move his finger down to John's arse hole, asking to enter except John's muscles contracted, Sherlock then massaged John's arse and said, "Relax, John, you need to relax in order to let me in, dear." John then rolled over and was now underneath Sherlock and facing him, he relaxed his muscles and allowed Sherlock to enter in. Sherlock kissed John tenderly on the lips and then put his finger in John's arse hole, moving slowly in, making John gasp on entrance, he slowly moved his finger further and further into his hole until he found the prostate which made John scream when he hit the ball of nerves. Sherlock smiled out of pleasure because he had made John do that. John gasped, "Oh God Sherlock, oh Jesus please oh God just put it IN!!!!!!!" John shouted, which made Sherlock's cock throb even more. 

He grabbed his member and eased it into John, making sure that he didn't hurt John when he entered inside of him. Then, Sherlock began to rock his hips back and forth and buck them into John's, making him moan. John's head fell back onto the pillow and he closed his eyes and placed his hands on the back of Sherlock's neck, pulling him closer. Sherlock then began to kiss John's jaw bone, grazing it and then moved down onto his neck, kissing and nipping it gently, and leaving gentle bite marks along the soldier's neck and leaving him breathless. Sherlock continued to fuck John senseless, making every thrust stronger and bigger then when he felt like he was about to cum he shouted, "John, I'm going to cum!" And with one final thrust he filled his lover with cum and collapsed on top of him, breathless, sweaty, and dizzy.

John then said, "Sherlock, love, it's my turn." And then Sherlock opened his eyes and said, "Ok, how would you like me?" Then John got to his knees with a still very hard cock erect and said, "Turn over, I'm going to fuck you from behind, love." And then Sherlock got up and turned around onto his stomach so he was lying flat on the bed. John then easily pushed his hard cock into Sherlock's arse as he heard his breath catch as he slid slowly in. John then began to gently move in a rhythm against Sherlock, wrapping his arms around the detective's chest and moving his hips up and down on Sherlock's ass, making him moan long and loud. John began to go faster, moving in swifter motions and making Sherlock's breath ragged and loud. 

Soon he felt the sensation build from his toes to the very tip of his cock, as he came in Sherlock, he bucked his hips more forcefully into Sherlock's, making them both scream out of ecstasy, both screaming eachother's names and then at the last and final thrust, John fell onto Sherlock but then rolled off of him, breathing heavily and sweating. "Oh God, Sherlock, that was *takes a breath* brilliant." Sherlock was now on his back and looking at John holding his hand and he said, "Utterly amazing, John. I am breathless." Sherlock laughed. He was so happy to be with the man he loved, and although the whole situation seemed very foreign to him, he was happy to finally be with John, happy to be sharing this moment with him and happy that he felt the same way. Sherlock whispered to John, "John, I love you." He kissed John once again and fell back onto the pillow." John encircled his arm around Sherlock and said, "I love you too, Sherlock." And then he turned out the light and then fell asleep with Sherlock in his arms. 

THE END.


End file.
